


Mad Mod's Love Gas

by Baz



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans Go!, Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baz/pseuds/Baz
Summary: Mad Mod and Blackfire create a sex gas that makes the entire city incredibly horny.The Teen Titans, Titans East, the Hive Five and all of the adults in the city go on an incredible sex drive.All except the kids of the city. Gizmo and a gang of other bad kids cause mayhem on the streets, with no Titans or police to stop them.Will Mas y Menos be able to stop Mad Mod and Blackfire's plan and get all the adults out of their sex drive?





	Mad Mod's Love Gas

MAD MOD’S LOVE GAS

 

Also known as "The Day The Earth Couldn't Stop Shagging."

 

 

 

Back in the 60’s, Mad Mod was a real swinger. Like his father, his grandfather, his great-grandfather, and so on.

 

And even at the age of 75, Mod was still a swinger. As long as he can steal people’s youth, he would have no problem in the bedroom.

 

For a while, he had been in a romantic relationship with Blackfire.

 

“Once you go Tamaranean, you never go back,” Blackfire told Mod.

 

And Mod agreed.

 

For a while, Mod had an idea.

 

“I want to make this city REALLY horny!”

 

After buying Dr Crane’s gas machine, and a pink vial from Dr Pamela Isley, Mod was going to use his gas machine to spray a pink gas all over the city, and cause everyone to shag like rabbits.

 

In Mod’s apartment, the massive machine, which looked like a cannon, was ready. It was pointing at the open window.

 

Blackfire put the vial into the machine, and Mod switched it on.

 

A pink gas came out of the machine and was heading toward the city. The gas began to spread and then coat all over the city. Passers-by were inhaling the gas.

 

A couple who was having trouble with their marriage, was busy arguing to notice. As they argued, the gas entered their mouths.

 

And then the argument stopped. The couple looked at each other in the eyes.

 

“My God, I forgotten how beautiful you were,” said the man.

 

And he and his wife kissed. Then they ran back to their house.

 

Mad Mod was watching the incident on his TV, via camera.

 

“And who’s says that I’m a bad guy,” he said.

 

“Make America horny again,” replied Blackfire.

 

She and Mod laughed. And then they decided to do it.

  
  
  


The Titans were coming back after fighting crime. As they took the elevator to the Tower, they felt really aroused, as they inhaled the gas.

 

“Dude, I dunno about you, but I have a massive boner,” said Beast Boy.

 

“I hate to agree with your vulgarity, B.B.,” replied Raven. “But I feel a bit horny too.”

 

“I have a sudden urge to watch that Magic Mike film,” said Starfire.

 

“It could be the adrenaline from the fight we had,” said Robin.

 

They entered the living room and decided to watch TV. But they couldn’t concentrate on the program because they were so horny.

 

“Ugh, dude, my boner’s killing me,” said Beast Boy.

 

“Could it be something we ate?” asked Cyborg.

 

The elevator doors opened and it was Bumblebee.

 

“Oh hello, Bumblebee,” greeted Cyborg.

 

“Cyborg, I have something to tell you,” said Bumblebee.

 

And with that, she took her top off and revealed her breasts to Cyborg.

 

The other Titans’ jaws dropped open.

 

“I need you now,” said Bumblebee with desire.

 

She and Cyborg immediately ran to his room.

 

“Let Bumblebee be on top,” Beast Boy called after Cyborg.

 

Soon, Cyborg and Bumblebee were going at it in Cy’s room. Cyborg felt her leather ass, and Bumblebee touched all the human parts of his body.

 

Back in the living room, Raven looked at Beast Boy.

 

“Right, you’re coming with me.”

 

She grabbed Beast Boy by the shirt and dragged him to her room.

  
  


They both stood there and looked at each other.

 

“Ready?” Raven asked him.

 

Beast Boy was nervous.

 

“Ready.”

 

Then they both took off their clothes, and looked at each other’s naked bodies.

 

Then they walked toward each other, and then kissed.

 

Then, they got on the bed, and started to do it.

 

It was just Robin and Starfire left in the living room. They looked at each other.

 

“What the hell,” said Robin.

 

He and Starfire went to her room and did it as well.

  
  


The whole city that night was in a massive sexstravagansta!

 

Everybody was happy and horny.

 

For hours, all the adults, and the Titans shagged and shagged and shagged.

 

Then they went to sleep.

 

In the morning after breakfast, there was more shagging.

 

Once you pop, you can’t stop.

 

Control Freak on the other hand, didn’t have a girlfriend, but he did have a blow up doll with Megan Fox’s face on it.

 

One thing you should know about the love gas:

 

It only works if you’re 17 and up.

 

That meant that the 12 year old Mas y Menos were sad that the other members of Titans East were in their rooms all day.

 

And worse of all, crime was on the streets.

 

Anyone in the city that was under 17 was bored, and wanted to create anarchy on the streets. Smashing shop windows, stealing TVs, Blu-Ray players, jewellery, money, food, booze, and other expensive stuff.

 

Gizmo was also part of the anarchy, since being a 10 year old, the other members of the Hive Five just shagged all day.

 

Since everyone was in the sex spell, there was no police or Titans to stop the young criminals.

 

Mas y Menos were outside Aqualad’s room, banging on the door.

 

“¡Amigo, necesitamos salvar la ciudad ahora!” cried Mas.

 

“Oh save the city yourselves, stop bothering me!” snapped Aqualad as he was heard shagging Jinx.

 

Mas y Menos tried to call the Teen Titans, but no-one would answer the phone, since all the Titans did was shag all day.

 

Mas y Menos were up shit creek, and had no choice, but to fight the young criminals themselves.

 

They ran into the city and saw that it was now an warzone, created by kids.

 

BANG! BANG! BANG!

 

Gizmo was flying around the twins in his jet pack and firing at them with his pistols.

 

“Piss off back home, double dicks!” he called after him. “There is no way you can fight over 100 of us all at once.”

 

Mas y Menos looked around. There was way, way, WAY too many criminals to fight.

 

If they didn’t have the other Titans, they didn’t stand a chance.

 

So they just went straight home.

 

3 days passed, and the city was almost in ruins. With no Titans or police force, the criminals owned the city. Worse of all, the good kids had no-one to take care of them. No-one to cook for them, no one to bathe them, nothing.

 

Mas y Menos were depressed. They looked out of the window and sighed.

 

“¿Cuándo terminará este impulso sexual?” asked Menos.

 

“Tal vez nunca terminara,” replied Mas.

 

They hugged each other and began to cry.

 

They were alone.

 

Then the elevator doors opened and it was Gizmo.

 

“¡Mierda!” cried the twins as they prepared to fight.

 

But Gizmo was too sad to even care.

 

“Hey, guys,” he sighed as he sat on the sofa.

 

“Que Pasa?” asked Mas.

 

“Pensamos que te gustaba tomar la ciudad sin nadie para detenerte,” added Menos.

 

Gizmo sighed.

 

“Yeah, it was great about 3 days ago, but now it boring. There is no challenge. No-one to stop you. It’s too easy. So, me and some of the other kids are going to Mad Mod’s and stop that machine that makes everyone horny.”

 

“¿Cómo sabías que Mad Mod estaba detrás de esto?” asked Mas.

 

“Simple, I worked on that machine of his, after he stole it from the Scarecrow,” answered Gizmo.

  
  
  


Mod and Blackfire were sitting at Mod’s shag pad, looking out of the window and drinking glasses of champagne.

 

“Life is shit,” said Blackfire. “But when it gets good, it gets really good.”

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

“Were you expecting anyone?” asked Mod.

 

Blackfire gasped.

 

“I hope it’s not the Tamaranean authorities!”

 

“I’ll check,” said Mod as he got out of his chair and walked over to the door.

 

He opened it to reveal, Gizmo, Mas y Menos and a group of kids.

 

“Ugh, children,” groaned Mod. “I hate children, so I’m not giving you any sweets or toys, so fuck off!”

 

Gizmo pulled out a taser and zapped Mod in the balls with it. It electrocuted him and he went flying across the room and crashed onto the bed.

 

“Let’s trash this place!” ordered Gizmo.

 

He, Mas y Menos and the other kids began to wreak havoc, they knocked over Mod’s record collection, knocked over his massive TV and began to smash his bottles of booze from the bar.

 

“Mod, get rid of these little bastards!” cried Blackfire. “I hate kids!”

 

The kids grabbed onto Blackfire’s arms and legs, and began pulling at her hair.

 

“OWWWWWWWWWW!!!” she screamed as she began to fly around the room, hoping to shake the kids off.

 

“WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!” they exclaimed as they were enjoying the ride.

 

Mas y Menos ran around and around and around Mod, until he was dizzy. Then the twins and other kids piled on top of him.

 

“OW! GET OFF, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!” he cried. “WHY DIDN’T YOUR PARENTS ABORT!”

 

“Oh, I never thought I’d say this,” cried Blackfire with the kids still clinging onto her. “But where are the Titans when you need them?”

 

“The Titans are busy having sex, just like the other adults in this city,” explained Gizmo. “Unless there is an antidote, us kids are going to make your life a living Hell.”

 

Mod knew he had lost.

 

“Okay, I’ll use the antidote!”

 

The kids got off him and Blackfire, and Mod opened the top of his cane and pulled out a purple vial. He put the vial in the sex gas machine and sprayed purple smoke all over the city.

 

With the city coated in smoke, the doors of the buildings began to open. All the parents were cured of their sex drive! All of the kids they had ignored ran up to them with tears in their eyes and hugged them.

 

“MOMMY! DADDY!”

 

“Honey, I am so sorry!”

 

All of the kids in Mod’s pad were happy that the curse was over.

 

“Okay, you’ve won, now piss off!” snapped Mod.

 

Outside Mod’s apartment, Mas y Menos were talking to Gizmo.

 

“Felicitaciones, Gizmo,” said Mas.

 

“Ayudaste a salvar la ciudad,” added Menos.

 

Suddenly, Gizmo grabbed them by the shirts and looked at them angrily.

 

“Listen here, you two assholes! If you tell anyone I saved the day, my reputation as a villain will be ruined. So you guys take all the credit and leave me outta this, or I will cut your balls off! Capisce?”

 

The twins nodded in fear.

 

“Good,” said Gizmo as he let go of them. “Smell ya later, dickwads!”

 

He flew away in his jet pack.

 

“Todavía es un pequeño bastardo,” said Mas.

 

“Pero tiene un corazón oculto,” added Menos.

  
  


Mas y Menos were reunited with Titans East and they were so happy.

 

So was Gizmo with the Hive Five.

 

“You helped save the day, did ya?” asked Jinx.

 

“Don’t tell anyone,” warned Gizmo.

 

The Teen Titans were also glad to be broken of the sex spell.

 

“Sex is good, but too much of it is bad for you,” said Cyborg as he struggled to walk.

 

“My balls sting,” said Beast Boy.

 

“And my three vaginas are tired,” added Starfire.

 

“I won’t masturbate for a month,” said Raven.

 

“Well, I’m glad that we can get back to fighting crime again,” replied Robin. “This city is a mess, and we gotta stop it from getting messier.”

  
  


The bad kids who were causing havoc were punished with community service by cleaning the city and returning the things they stole.

 

Mas y Menos were given a medal by the Mayor for saving the city and stopping Mad Mod. Gizmo watched it on the news. He really wanted the credit, but didn’t want to ruin his villainous reputation. So he secretly smiled at his good deed.

 

As for Mad Mod and Blackfire, they left the city to sell the Love Gas to crime lords around the country. On condition that the gas could only be used at orgies, and not all over cities.

 

Blackfire did say that she and Mod could “Make America Horny Again”, and they did.

 

THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
